


Aereo de Astolat

by Evalangui



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Español | Spanish, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanish, Translation, Wincest - Freeform, Wincesto, Wingfic, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalangui/pseuds/Evalangui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam encontró la manera de deshacerse de ellas por un mes, un hechizo que duraba hasta la primera noche de la luna llena. [Traducción del fic de Astolat]<br/>http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/supernatural/Aerial.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aereo de Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aerial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164450) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



****

Sam encontró la manera de deshacerse de ellas por un mes, un hechizo que duraba hasta la primera noche de la luna llena. El problema era que hacian falta casi cuatro litros de sangre Winchester fresca, y Dean había visto suficiente  derramada para que le durara unas cuantas vidas.

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?" dijo Sam, cuando Dean lo agarró del brazo, ignorando como continuaba goteando el suyo propio.

"Esto no," dijo Dean, ejerciendo presión con el pulgar en el interior del codo de Sam, y sacando la aguja.

Hicieron algunas llamadas, pidieron que les devolvieran algunos de los favores de los últimos diez años y acabaron con un granero medio reformado ubicado en ochenta hectáreas en Montana, con un techo de nueve metros de alto, espacio para aparcar el Impala adentro, y ni un alma en kilómetros. Las putas cosas seguían molestando, especialmente cuando Dean trataba de barrer el suelo, o hacer la cena o algo. Aunque venían bien para arreglar el tejado o pintar el techo, y colocar el tragaluz que Sam quería, y por primera vez en años podía poner cosas en estantes fuera del alcance de Sam, lo cual molaba bastante.

Pero ahora llevaban aquí seis meses, habían dejado el lugar apto para vivir, Dean tenía suficiente tiempo libre para pensar más de lo que quería en que nunca iba a volver tener sexo, a menos que quisiera ver a Sam desangrarse para conseguirlo. Dean trató de superarlo agotándose, construyendo muebles, instalando tuberías, recolectando madera, pero era duro, _duro_, y básicamente la única cosa que funcionaba era _volar, _salir por la noche y lanzarse al aire, alas golpeando a sus espaldas como una tormenta, seguir y seguir hasta que volvía a la tierra rendido.

Pero al día siguiente siempre le dolían los hombros y la espalda como la puta madre, y arrastraba las alas, flácidas, detrás suyo. Sam lo miraba con ojos preocupados, y la próxima vez que condujo los doscientos kilómetros hasta el Walmart más cercano a buscar provisiones, volvió con una pila de aceites esenciales. Hizo que Dean se estirara en la enorme cama que habían construido a mano para él con leños, casi un metro más larga de cada lado que una california King, calentó el aceite y lentamente empezó a masajear los músculos enrojecidos y doloridos alrededor de las alas. Dean empezó gruñendo un montón, y poco después estaba más o menos gimiendo, y después el tema se puso bastante turbio, pero se sentía tan bien que no le importaba, excepto para decir, un poco desesperado, "Eh, Sam, ¿te das cuenta que esto está muy jodido, no?"

"Sí, Dean, me di cuenta cuando empezaste a llamarme _cariño_, hace diez minutos," dijo Sam, sin retirar las manos. "¿Quieres que pare?"

"Dios, no," dijo Dean, agradecido; mientras Sam no se enojara ni se asustara, por él todo bien. Y después de unos minutos Dean estaba mejor_ aun_, y tuvo que deslizar una mano hacia abajo y agarrársela y acabar y  que suerte que Sam hubiera puesto un montón de toallas abajo suyo.

Sam le dio una palmada entre los omoplatos, con la respiración un poco acelerada y obviamente un poco incomodo, y dejó a Dean débily derretido en la cama. Dean no se quedó dormido, pero ni siquiera trató de moverse el resto de la tarde, se quedó ahí acostado y se dejó acariciar por el sol que lo envolvía, observando adormilado como Sam se paseaba por el granero y fingía estar organizando las nuevas estanterías cuando lo que estaba haciendo era leer en medio de una pila gigante de libros en el suelo.

Pas'o unas cuantas veces más, y después sin que hablaran de ello, de repente era su tradición del fin de semana. El viernes a la noche limpiaban el lugar de arriba abajo, y ponían una olla de guiso grande a fuego bajo. El sábado a la mañana salían un poco después del amanecer y pasaban casi todo el día fuera: Dean volando, Sam corriendo por el suelo; o a veces jugando al paintball, Sam usando un rifle de francotirador desde el suelo. De vez en cuando Dean se ponía ambicioso y se llevaba a Sam con él, pero era peligroso, porque con sus brazos alrededor de Sam, Sam agarrándose a él, los dos apretándose contra el otro, en el aire—hacía las cosas todavía más raras, y siempre bajaban temblando.

Habían transformado el cobertizo en una ducha gigante, con agarraderas; se enjuagaban, se secaban, y se iban juntos a la cama. Dean se acostaba y dejaba que Sam lo masajeara, lento y a conciencia y perezoso, a veces con los dos estirados y medio dormidos y Sam apretando distraídamente alrededor de un ala. Lo hacían durar tanto como podían y después de unas horas, menos si habían volado juntos, Sam se levantaba y se iba a su propia cama, y los dos acababan, se duchaban otra vez, comían el guiso y se dormían. El domingo a la mañana Dean hacía crepes, y después se pasaban el resto de la tarde en la cama de Dean leyendo o jugando video juegos o haciendo crucigramas. Sam hacía la cena, y hablaban de lo que querían terminar esa semana.

"Escucha, Yo…mmm… puede que, si…," Sam dijo, un día, mientras estaba ahí arriba trabajando en la espalda de Dean. Dean abrió un ojo para mirarlo; no tenía ni idea de qué intentaba decirle. Sam tenía la cara roja. "Puede que no tenga que ser sangre," Sam balbuceó, aun más rojo.

"Tío!" dijo Dean, apoyándose en los codos para mirarlo incrédulo. "Tres _litros y medio_?"

"Puede que no tenga que ser la misma cantidad—ay, dios, cállate y deja de mirarme así," dijo Sam. "¿Quieres probar o no?"

"¿Cómo va a funcionar eso?" Dean dijo no muy seguro.

Sam ni siquiera trató de explicárselo, se limitó a empujarlo hasta que se acostó, y empezó a pronunciar el hechizo, y—Dios, Sam se estaba masturbando encima suyo. Sam estaba _jadeando _sobre él, le temblaban los muslos, y Dean podía sentir su cuerpo inclinándose con cada arremetida, el hechizo le salió casi tartamudeado, y entonces Sam estaba— a chorros, caliente y húmedo por toda la espalda de Dean, todo por encima de los músculos cansados donde podía sentirlo, dios bendito.  

Resultó que no funcionaba, pero después de eso parecía medio estúpido molestarse con volver a sus propias camas.

Sam seguía tratando de encontrar una manera. Una vez hizo que Dean se sentara de espaldas a la cabecera, se sentó encima suyo, y—"Tenemos que…juntos," masculló Sam. Lo hicieron por un rato. Dean no podía dejar de mirar la polla de Sam, la corona casi purpura deslizándose dentro y fuera del puño de Sam, y nunca le habían gustado las pollas antes, pero Sam tenía una preciosa, y seguía perdiendo el ritmo, y entonces Sam puso la mano alrededor de _los dos_, y ya está, chau. Sam también acabo. Y siguió sin funcionar.

También siguió sin funcionar cuando Dean se la mamó, o viceversa. Tampoco funcionó cuando se lo Sam folló, delicioso y despacio y perfecto por atrás, las alas curvándose a su alrededor y cubriéndolo involuntariamente. Dean podía sentirlo a través de las puntas, acariciando la espalda y el culo y los muslos de Sam mientras Sam lo follaba, _lo follaba_, con exigentes, profundas arremetidas en el culo de Dean, y Sam gimiendo como si se ahogara de desesperación, y Dean ni sabía lo que él mismo estaba diciendo pero era algo como _sí _y _dios _y _te amo_.

La semana siguiente, Dean se llevó a Sam con él cuando se sumergió en la interminable inmensidad azul. Aterrizaron finalmente cuando oscureció, los dos deslumbrados y pegajosos y sin aliento, pero seguía sintiéndose como si estuviera volando.

**= Fin =**

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas de la traductora:** Cualquier comentario o corrección bienvenido, si leen el original notaran que hay dos o tres de frases que son bastante diferentes, eso es porque elegí trasmitir el sentido y no las palabras, aun así, si se les ocurriera algo más adecuado me gustaría saberlo.


End file.
